


deal

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, shopping trip!, well sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: It is the stone that makes her accept the deal.





	deal

It is the stone that makes her accept the deal. She heard about things like that, the magic weaved into every inch, and by the time she touches it, there are ideas running through her head at the speed of light. If she wondered what she should use for her masterpiece, here is the answer. Part of it, at least. 

So she agrees, nearly without thinking, because consequences be damned, but it isn't until she sees the amulet, long gone, but not forgotten, warm like it was left in the sun that she is sure of her decision. 

There will be hell to pay, she knows, but she always preferred to regret things she's done than those she hasn't. 


End file.
